


What You Said to Me As I Slept

by yerrgat



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Implied Nudity, Literal Sleeping Together, Pre Relationship, THEYRE CHSNGING INTO PAJAMAS OK NO DESCRIPTIONS OF ANYTHING, agent 3 is really fucking gay and doesnt know how to deal with it, agent 8 is asleep the whole time, bc theyre in the same bed, implied pearlina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerrgat/pseuds/yerrgat
Summary: After the events of the underground testing facility and then saving the world, agent 3 and 8 are invited to crash at Pearl and Marina’s house. Except there’s only one spare bed...and 8 is already passed out.





	What You Said to Me As I Slept

**Author's Note:**

> this is gay and i love them so mhch. 3 is emo and doesnt know how to deal with their emotions and 8 is like..already in love with 3

“Alright agents! Welcome to our crib!”

Pearl slammed the entrance open with a swift kick to the door, causing Marina to swoop in and make sure it wasn’t broken thanks to her girlfriend’s immense power.

The apartment was illuminated gently with a warm light as the sunrise shone through the windows, reflecting pink and teal hues from the furniture.

“Feel free to crash here, since I’m sure you’re both exhausted.” Marina waved and offered a welcoming smile, gesturing the two slumping agents inside.

Pearl ran in unchained, making beeline straight to her and Marina’s bedroom. She wouldn’t be seen for a few hours.

As the two agents made their way inside, 3 found herself having to keep her composure more and more as 8 tiredly placed her entire head on 3’s shoulder, additionally gripping 3’s arm to hold herself up.

“Uhm, we only have one guest bed though...but you guys can share, right?” Marina squeaked, nervously playing with her tentacles as they curved near the ends. The nervous octoling remembered the first time Pearl and herself had slept together, similar circumstances to this.

“I just want to sleep. I don’t care,” 3 gestured her eyes to the snoring head on her shoulder, I’m sure /she/ doesn’t either.”

Both agents had been through hell, stuck underground with little to no sleep at all for the past...how long has it been? Given their situation, 3 didn’t care if she had to sleep in a clown costume, with 8 likely following suit.

“O-oh. Okay. I’ll get you guys something to sleep in. Your clothes must be uncomfortable.” Marina made her way to her room down the hall, gesturing to 3 where the guest bedroom was located further.

As 3 shuffled to the room, she realized how much more weight she was pulling than her usual. 8 was entirely latched onto the squid, softly snoring away. 3 grunted and pulled the exhausted girl into the room, then gently shoving her onto the bed.

The impact stirred 8 awake enough to regain some speech and vision, but not enough comprehensible thought. “A-ah...so cute...” she murmured.

In 8’s eyes, she saw a gorgeous inkling hovering on top of her while she lay encompassed in the comfiest bed in the world.

And in 3’s eyes, she saw a exhausted octoling in a drunk-like state, curving her mouth to a smile while speaking some form of gibberish.

Before 8 could attempt to speak any more, Marina popped her head in the room and tossed some clothes on the bed adjacent to her.

“Good-night girls...or morning, rather. What I mean is—sleep well.” She waved before returning back to go to sleep herself.

3 took no time in hauling off her itchy uniform, taking no initiative to at least turn around in front of 8 as she lay half- lidded in front of her. She assumed 8 was still asleep, just merely in some sort of sleep-talking state, to which 8 would never remember a thing when she next awoke.

The room was dark save for just a small sliver of light peeking through the curtains, and in 8’s favour, so gently illuminating 3’s muscular frame.

“Alright, you,” 3 muttered, “I know you’re probably super uncomfortable too, even though you’re asleep, so...” 3 hesitated, cutting herself off.

8 found herself being forcibly propped up, with a loose shirt shoved on top of what she was already wearing.

3 wasn’t going to undress 8 in front of her of course. She was just going to put a new shirt on top and yank the previous one off to avoid unconsentual viewing. She wasn’t like that. But she wasn’t sure what to do regarding putting shorts on 8 since that technique doesn’t work well the other way around...

8 then felt her top being forcibly grabbed and yanked upwards, 3 viciously attempting to remove it in the least disruptive way as possible.

“N-no, I can do it...I’m awake now.” 8 grumbled, gently removing 3’s hands from under her new shirt.

3 stepped back, swiftly looking away to hide the disgusting amount of blue on her face. Also so she didn’t see 8 naked. That too.

As soon as she was done undressing and redressing, 8 simply curled up where she previously lay, making no motions to even move up to put her tired head on a pillow or tuck herself in. 3 sighed again as she turned her head back around, her eyes locked on the now passed out octoling.

8 soon felt the warmth of a soft hand lift her head up, then felt the safety of a pillow encasing her just moments after. Then as if to top it all off like a cherry on a sundae, the gentle heartbeat of another beside her as 3 nestled in.

“You’re asleep again. Can you even hear me?” 3 mumbled, lifting the sheets on top of the two of them.

“Listen—I’m sorry for y’know like, fighting you. From what I gathered you saved the world today while I was knocked out and...” she went quiet.

“Maybe all octolings aren’t bad, right? I mean, Marina is an octoling and she’s cool. And you’re one too, obviously but what I’m trying to say is—I’m really...glad you...y’know, saved me.”

3 turned on her side opposite to 8, snoring ever so gently next to her. More sunlight had crept its way in thanks to the passage of time. Further softly illuminating the room, it was just enough to allow 3 to view the new agent with enough amount of detail. The New Squidbeak Splatoon sure was about to get interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> me being a shit writer is lesbian activity
> 
> ALSO HEY WHILE YOURE HERE PLEASE APPLY FOR MY AGENT 24 ZINE IF YOU LIKE DRAWING AND AGENT 24!! CHECK OUT MY SPLATOON TUMBLR 4 DEETZ @SPL200N !!!


End file.
